Zane's Sister
by Rishy25
Summary: What will happen when Pixal tells Zane that she is her sister! Is this really true? Will the nindroids be brothers? Can the ninja accept this or will they not?
1. The Surprising Memorys

Pixal's pov

I was just walking around Cyrus Borgs office when I found a box. A memory box. I took all the stuff out and I saw Zane's blueprints, My Blueprints, And a pair of Zane's wings."zane has wings?" I said wondering why I saw a pair of Zane's wings on a blueprint and then a real pair. I'm gonna try them on. So then I tried them and that's when it hit me. Something that I was not ready for. Memory's. surprising memory's.

Zane's pov

It was pixal. That is all I have left. One day everyone will be gone but me and her. I better be ready for that. Anyways, I was just going to Borg's office when I saw pixal wearing a pair of wings. My wings. "I have wings?" I ask myself. Then all of a sudden pixal just runs up to me and hugs me like she is scared about something. "Um, you ok?" I ask. "I just was trying out your wings when I got very surprising memory's!" She replied. " so what happened was I was just flying your wings when I was at school. You were with me to protect me. That's when it hit me. Your dad called me and you to come Down and saying our full names. But then your dad said Pixal Juilen. Apperently, you're my brother. "Really, I think we should just go to the food court where my brothers are going." Ok." Pixal said.


	2. Master

**I am not updating my and then it Happened Book 4. I will update this fanfic and the Song Collection. Just so yea know. And I know what your thinking. This story is the worst. Well i am only 9. please leave suggestions for new chapters or new storys in the reveiws because i'm getting out of ideas. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Jay's P.O.V

Me, Cole, and Kai, have been here for quite a while. We have been captured by the nindroids in the food court. In fact, the whole food court is FULL of nindroids. We need Zane to free us but he is not here yet so yea, we're kind of stuck.

Zane's P.O.V

So I just walk in the food court and see my brother shouting HELP! But the weird thing is the nindroids and even Cryptor are calling me Master. They like me and Pixal.''Should I?'' I ask. ''No!'' the nindroids shout. Then I here giant foot steps. It was Garmadon, Lloyd ,Misako, and Sensei. Lloyd uses his golden power on me but when it hit me it shot back into his hands.


	3. I guess so

**Sorry if this a bad chapter for you it's just that i don't have that good ideas that other people have so yea sorry if this bad for ya. and please if you want or can leave a suggestion in the reviews for this story or a new story. Now to the story. Oh and one last thing, there will be two P.O.V in each chapter and each P.O.V is a different part. If you get what i mean. NOW ON TO THE STORY BEFORE I GO TO S**

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V.

''Bu-but how?'' I asked. Then sensei steps in. ''When a sibling is near they always blow away golden power.'' sensei said. ''Free them!'' PIXAL shouts. Then the nindroids obey Pixal and let my friends go. ''but how did he do it? He has no siblings.'' I ask. ''Me and Zane are brother and sister'' I hear Pixal say. ''And the nindroids are my brother's'' Zane said. ''hey anyone for some basketball?'' Jay asked. ''Can we play?'' the nindroids ask. ''We would love for you to play with us.'' Pixal replies. ''Come on!'' Cole whines. ''I guess we are going to kill you in the game right Zane?'' asks Cryptor. ''Right!'' replies Zane. ''Two more strikes'' I whisper to Kai. It was time.

Misako's P.O.V

Zane is about to be over. The ninja's know his weakness and resistance. ''WE'RE HERE!'' the nindroids scream as they run to the basketball court. ''I can't believe that we lost Zane'' said Kai. ''It's the siblings that took Zane away from us so we're gonna take the siblings away from Zane'' Garmadon said. ''I don't think that's a good idea'' I said. ''If we take stuff away from him we'll lose him even more''. ''WE HAVE TO DO WHAT IS RIGHT PEOPLE! screamed Jay. ''I guess so'' the other ninja say in a sad voice. I guess so.


	4. Plan B

**STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! MY FANS ARE EXPECTING GREAT CHAPTERS BUT BECAUSE OF YOU MY FANS ARE GETTING LET DOWN! *****Ahem* Sorry for no chapters lately. ****Had big writers block. Like so big that I could only do one POV!**** Well lets start the story already before I turn into Jay.**

* * *

Overborg's POV

This plan will tear the ninja apart forever! Making those wings with the fake memory's was a great plan. With the ninja apart there will be no chance of the ninja beating the overlord! But the best part of the plan is Zane. The ninja will be so jealous that they have to take Zane's "fake sister" away. After that Zane will be searching far and wide for his beloved Pixal and stumble upon our little hideout. We'll capture him and take his memory's to the next level. This is a Plan B for sure. Zane is going to regret being with the ninja forever after this circus performance.


	5. The Battle Has Begun

**I SAW EPISODE 34 ON JAYWALKER LIGHTNINGMASTER"S CHANNEL! ZANE DIED! ZANE IS MY HOPE AND HE"S GONE! WAIT! At least they had a funeral for him. BUT THEY ENDED THE EPISODE ON THE WRONG SIDE! SEE FOR YOUR SELF! Episode 34 Part /pVxtPbZTMOQ Episode 34 Part /Pgc7ITO4LGo**

* * *

Zane's POV

The probability of my brothers winning is a very bad chance. I did a few upgrades to my fellow nindroids to help them out so they can win. The winning team will get to hang out with me for a month while the losing team will have to back away for the month. I really hope the nindroids win so I can show them my spinjitsu powers and maybe even teach them how to do spinjitsu. If my brothers win then I will have no chance of fun. Let's hope my fellow nindroids win. Let's just hope. Speaking of hope I wonder if anyone knows a person named hope. It is kind of weird. Not to be rude but that is true. "Hey Zane are you gonna do the countdown or what" I hear Cole say to me. Oops, I think I forgot about that."5...4...3...2...1... NINJA GO!" I shout. The battle has begun.


	6. Dark Matter

Cole's POV

Zane had officially started the battle. We weren't ready at the time so it didn't go so well. I don't know if we can do it. Then I felt a big punch in the face. _Cryptor._

_"Hello Dancer'' _said Cryptor.

"He-" I say before Cryptor cuts me off.

_"No time for greetings"_

"Wh-what are yo-you do-doing!"

"Something!"

Then I feel some dark mist surrounding me. It was dark matter. But it was darker. That's when my world went completely black. Like really black.

* * *

Jay's POV

We are so out if shape. My kicks look like I slipped on a banana peel. My spinjitsu is wobbly and- Ow! Somthing itches! My whole body is itchy! _"HaHaHa"_ I hear a robotic voice say. _Cryptor._

"Excuse m- Ow!"

_"I already got your pesky little leader and now I got you!"_

"Save i-Ow!"

"_HAHAHA_"

Right when I'm about to kick this dark stuff come around me. Dark matter! Whats gonna happen to Nya! Noooo!

* * *

Kai's POV

Zane started the battle. Through I can't see Cole or Jay._"Hi spiky!"_ someone says. I think it's _Cryptor._

_"It's been a while"_

"WHAT DO YOU NEED CRYPTOR!"

_"You."_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA DO!"

Just then my world went totally black. I realized that what was going on. The nindroids have dark matter! This is totally bad!

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I just had to give up. I need to join them for my own good. Don't think they'll except me but it's worth a shot. Here it goes. But no there coming to me and Im not ready. This is totally bad.

"Hello young Garmadon" Cryptor says

"Welcome to the dark side"

After that this black stuff surrounds me. That's when I figure out the stuff. It was dark matter. Boy this is bad, really bad. It means that the nindroids have won Zane.


	7. Rishy and Rajani

Zane's POV

Can't believe this just happened. Don't know what to think. This does not compute! First my friends are gone and now I'm happy! This is proper nonsense. I think I'm going to go for a walk.

**In the forest**

What lovely nature this is I say to myself. I wonder where the ninja are anyway. But also why there was dark matter. It is a mystery. But wait. The bushes are moving. There's something there. But what. I'm going to see. As I walk to the bush I hear two whispering voices. They sound like girls. I wonder who they are. They sound familiar through. Okay i open the bush. "Hello Zane!" Two girls say. I know these two girls. I met them in the village I used to live in. The first one is Rishy and the second one is Rajani. I can see now that those two changed in the past few years. They look older is the difference. "So why are you guys here?" I ask. They then look afraid.

"Our sister turned evil and tried to attack so we ran into here to hide" Rishy said.

"But Risha was so fast and the nearest hiding place was that bush" Rajani says.

"That makes much more sense" I reply.

"How bout we go on a walk together" I ask.

"Sure!" they both say.

This walk feels much more better now that I have my villager friends back with me.


End file.
